Lunark
After 1st Elder uses Armageddon, Rai intervenes and destroys 3 members of the royal guard along with the satellite. Prologue After watching Frankenstein battle the royal guard, Lunark decides that she can't leave all the fighting to Frankenstein alone. So while he faces Haydn, she takes care of Geo. Battle Summary As Lunark faces Geo she realises that she has no power left, however she has managed to put enough distance between herself and Frankenstein, so that Geo won't be able to interfere in Frankenstein's fight with Haydn. She thinks that even if she ends up losing, she has to buy as much time as possible, for Frankenstein. She launches an attack, which Geo avoids. Geo then launches a barrage of attacks against Lunark and she tries to block them as best she can all the while still getting pushed back from Geo's attacks. Geo's attacks add to Lunark's injuries, but before she can do anything Geo is ready to deal the final blow. Geo launches her attack, and when the smoke clears we see Mirai holding Lunark up, having rescued her from Geo's attack. Mirai notices Geo's Blood Stone and wonders who the hell the invaders are. Lunark tells her that the enemies are from the Union and that the 1st Elder of the Union invaded their territory in order to wipe them out. Mirai asks if the Union were responsible for the mysterious attacks earlier. Lunark confirms this to be the case. Mirai thinks about the situation and how the Lord looked down on the humans from the Union, because their people were supposed to be strong enough to wipe them out whenever they wanted, however, the very humans they looked down upon, managed to kill several of their warriors, meaning that even after the Lord sacrificed all of their people to satisfy their own greed, he underestimated the humans he looked down on. Realising that the Lord was wrong, Mirai is both angry and disgusted. Mirai tells Lunark that she'll face Geo, and Lunark should recover as much as possible, because she can't hold out by herself for very long. Lunark is surprised. Mirai replies that there's no need to look at her like that, since, she would rather die, than team up with her, but they don't have a choice, given the situation. As Geo moves to attack Mirai head on, Mirai does the same and yells back for Lunark to hurry up, since they're running out of time. Geo and Mirai collide, causing a massive explosion. Geo quickly gains the upper hand against Mirai, as the latter is pushed back almost instantly. Geo slashes at Mirai, causing minor injuries. Lunark watching the fight thinks that Mirai can't beat Geo in her current state, and that she'll only be able to last a moment at most, so she'll have to gather as much strength as she can, and finish off Geo in a single attack. Mirai launches a powerful slash at Geo, which is blocked, by Geo's counterattack. Geo launches a follow up attack which Mirai avoids, only to be knocked into the ground by Geo. Lunark calls out worried for Mirai, she stops herself from intervening, since she can't waste Mirai's sacrifice, and instead continues to gather more strength. Geo stomps on Mirai, just as she did with Gotaru, causing Mirai to cough up blood. Mirai tries to fight back, by slashing at her, but Geo cuts of her arm and slashes Mirai across the chest leaving a deep gash across her heart and lower torso. Lunark thinks that Mirai can't be defeated yet, since she needs more time to gather her strength. Geo notices Lunark powering up, Lunark thinks this is bad, as she only needs a few more seconds. Geo moves to attack Lunark, but is stopped by Mirai, who has grabbed her by the waist, with her remaining arm. Geo turns and knocks her back into the ground. Geo stabs her multiple times, with her bladed weapons. Lunark shocked at seeing this shouts Mirai's name in worry. Mirai grabs hold of Geo's leg and shouts for Lunark to begin her attack. Lunark using all the power she's gathered launches a powerful phantom wolf attack against Geo, which Geo is unable to avoid. As the dust clears, Lunark stands up, staggering from using up all her strength. Geo also stands up, with a massive wound on her right-hand side. Lunark is shocked to see this, as she's sure that she hit the blood stone. Her suspicions are confirmed, when the blood stone shatters and Geo falls down dead. Mirai asks if it's over, and Lunark rushes to her side. Lunark asks if she's okay, however, upon seeing Mirai's condition, she realises that it's too late for Mirai, that if her body were in its normal state, she could have recovered, but as she is now, her wounds are fatal. Mirai tells her there's no need to look at her pityingly, it's just her time. Mirai confides that from the moment she found out the truth, that everything they did was for the Lord's greed, and not for the sake of their people, she was already as good as dead, and having wronged her people in the way she did, she doesn't even deserve to die like this. Lunark, tells her that right now, she is a true warrior of their people, as are Bashum and Gotaru. Mirai realising that those two didn't make it either, says that they can finally close their eyes with pride in their final moments, even though they couldn't die as they wanted, until they took responsibility for their crimes. She continues that she envied Lunark and Kentas for being able to die proudly as warriors anytime, and that she hated her, quickly adding she still does. Lunark replies she hates her too, this makes Mirai smile. She summarises by telling Lunark to look after their people, and she knows that Lunark will do well. Aftermath Geo is defeated by Lunark's ultimate attack, thanks to Mirai's sacrifice, and Mirai dies happy having finally been able to atone for her crimes. Lunark staggers back to the scene of Frankenstein's battle with Haydn. Image Gallery 501_10_Lunark_Faces_Geo.png|Lunark faces Geo. 501_11_Geo_Overpowers_Lunark.png|Geo overpowers Lunark. 501_12_Lunark_Injured.png|Lunark injured. 501_13_Geo_About_To_Kill_Lunark.png|Geo about to kill Lunark. 501_18_Mirai_Intervenes.png|Mirai intervenes. 501_19_Mirai_Asks_Lunark_About_The_Invaders.png|Mirai asks Lunark about the invaders. 501_23_Mirai_Tells_Lunark_To_Recover_Quickly.png|Mirai tells Lunark to recover quickly. 502_5_Mirai_Prepares_For_Battle.png|Mirai prepares for battle. 502_15_Lunark_Gathers_Strength.png|Lunark gathers strength. 502_20_Mirai_Overpowered_Easily.png|Mirai overpowered easily. 502_21_Geo_Cuts_Off_Mirai's_Arm.png|Geo cuts off Mirai's arm. 502_26_Geo_Further_Injures_Mirai.png|Geo further injures Mirai. 502_27_Geo_Notices_Something.png|Geo notices something. 502_30_Geo_Rushes_Off_To_Stop_Lunark.png|Geo rushes off to stop Lunark. 502_31_Lunark_Gathering_Energy.png|Lunark gathering energy. 502_32_Mirai_Stops_Geo.png|Mirai stops Geo. 502_34_Geo_Attacks_Mirai.png|Geo attacks Mirai. 502_35_Geo_Continues_Attacking.png|Geo continues attacking. 502_41_Mirai_Won't_Let_Go_Of_Geo.png|Mirai won't let go of Geo. 502_43_Lunark_Launches_Her_Attack.png|Lunark launches her attack. 502_45_Lunark's_Power_Grows.png|Lunark's power grows. 502_47_Geo_Frightened.png|Geo frightened. 502_54_Geo_Staggers_After_Lunark's_Attack.png|Geo staggers after Lunark's attack. 502_56_Geo's_Blood_Stone_Shatters.png|Geo's blood stone shatters. 502_58_Geo_Defeated.png|Geo defeated. 502_60_Lunark_Checks_On_Mirai.png|Lunark checks on Mirai. 502_61_It's_Too_Late_For_Mirai.png|It's too late for Mirai. 502_67_Lunark_Tells_Mirai_That_She_Is_A_True_Warrior.png|Lunark tells Mirai that she is a true warrior. 502_68_Mirai_Finds_Out_That_Gotaru_And_Bashum_Didn't_Make_It_Either.png|Mirai finds out that Gotaru and Bashum didn't make it either. 502_69_Mirai_Happy_That_She_Was_Finally_Able_To_Atone_For_Her_Crimes.png|Mirai happy that she was finally able to atone for her crimes. 502_70_Mirai_Tells_Lunark_She's_Proud_To_Die_Like_A_Warrior.png|Mirai tells Lunark, she's proud to die like a warrior. 502 76 Mirai's Sacrifice.png|Mirai's sacrifice.